Game of seduction
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Rick asks Kate to go over his place in order to read a certain scene from his upcoming book "Naked Heat". But what starts as an innocent invitation turns into a playful game of seduction. Castle and Beckett start teasing and torturing each other, playing a dangerous game of seduction. What will happen and who will win the game? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The invitation

**Game of seduction**

 **AN:** **What happens when Rick asks Kate to go over his place in order to read a certain scene from his upcoming book "Naked Heat"? Read and find out. This chapter is from Kate's pov. Next would be form Castle's. I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The invitation**

Castle had asked her to go over his place in order to read and approve his new upcoming book. The whole book or just a few pages from it, she didn't know for sure. She didn't ask him for any details over the phone but it didn't really matter for Kate. She guessed that he just wanted her opinion about the book. Though she found it a bit odd since Castle usually didn't ask her permission or her opinion about anything and he probably didn't care that much about it either. He obviously didn't even bother to ask her about his first book. And she could say that he always did whatever he pleased. Though she had some doubts about his motives she decided to go. After all she felt flattered that he was willing to ask for her opinion at least this time.

So she knocked on the door and he opened it pretty quickly. She was dressed up - she was wearing a dress and high heels - because she wanted to look good. Not for him though, that wasn't her aim. She wanted to look good for... well, for no apparent reason, she just wanted to look good. But it definitely had nothing to do with Castle. She didn't dress herself up for him. Or at least that was what she told herself. Not that she wanted to look like she had neglected her appearance in front of Castle. Maybe he had a small, just a tiny little part for her unusual look. But of course he didn't need to know that.

"You look... uhm um... great," Castle muttered, looking at her or more precisely drooling over her. He instantly spotted her appearance and she liked that she had made an impression. That was what she wanted to do. Well, not for him but for herself.

"Thanks," she answered nonchalantly, entering his apartment after Castle had finally considered to move away a little bit so she could enter. "I got a date later so I am in a hurry," she stated, sitting on the couch. She lied to him because she felt a bit silly. Actually, she didn't know why she did it but it was like an instinct. She was all dressed up for him but he didn't need to know that. She didn't want him to think that she was dressed up for him because his ego was big enough already. So she just quickly made up a reason, saying that she was dressed up for a date. That was the first thing that crossed her mind. A date. And plus, she didn't want to sound or look pathetic in his eyes.

"So, do you want something to drink?" he asked nicely, going near her, ready to bring her whatever she wanted.

"No. I told you I am in a hurry so-"

"Right," he cut her off. "So, I guess... since you are in a hurry... uhm, you could sit on my laptop," he pointed at the table nervously, "and start reading."

"Okay," she quickly agreed. "So what's the name of your new novel?"

"It's uhm... umm, something with heat. I mean... that is her name after all... uhm and so I uh... I wanted to-"

"Castle," she cut him off and gave him one of her dirty looks. He was playing around and there must be a reason for that. So she wanted an answer immediately.

"It's uh... N-n-na-naked Heat, Naked Heat," he repeated, stuttering his words nervously, looking away from her.

"Naked Heat," she exclaimed and got up abruptly from the couch. She got so angry with him the second she heard the title of the book. "That's a catchy title, Castle. When were you going to tell me? She asked, stepping closer toward him.

"I was going to tell you... soon-ish," he answered, stepping back away from her.

"Soon-ish?" She repeated with a threatening tone and raised her eyebrow. "After you have published the book-ish?" She asked and he smiled but when he saw the serious look on her face his smile faded away in a matter of seconds.

"I am telling you now," he tried to justify himself. But it wasn't working because she was still very angry with him.

"She's going to be naked on the cover again, isn't she?"

"Uhmm... well... I uh... kind of... Yeah."

"That's great," she said, folding her arms, "no one's gonna make fun of me."

"Oh, good. I thought you'd be mad at me," he stated, sighing in relief.

Was he blind? Of course she was mad at him for naming the book "Naked Heat". It sounded so dirty and plus, there was going to be a naked woman on the cover again. How could she stay calm and not get mad? She didn't even want to think about what he had written in the book since the title was so... well, it definitely sounded dirty. Was there going to be a sex scene? She tried to put that thought away and not think about it anymore because the more she dwell on it the angrier she got.

"Let's just start reading and get this over with," she said and he led the way to his desk and she sat in front of his laptop.

"So the scene I want you to approve is the next sex scene in the book," he stated and he seemed so calm, saying it so casually like he was asking her for something very usual and ordinary. Like she had always read his sex scenes and approved them after that.

"You want me to read a sex scene?" She asked, turning to face him. She was surprised and felt a bit awkward by the thought of reading it right in front of him. Reading it all alone in her bathtub was another thing. But just the thought of reading it in front of Castle's watchful eyes made her feel really nervous.

"Yes," he nodded casually in agreement as if was nothing. Not a big deal.

"Seriously?" She asked, not knowing what to say or do next. He definitely caught her off guards with his unusual request. Was he joking? Maybe he was pulling something with it. Probably he was just messing up with her.

"Seriously," he answered back and it seemed that he was talking very seriously. "Because you were utterly surprised to find that there was a sex scene in the first book. So why not read and approve the second one?"

"And that's why you asked me to come over here?" She asked again, trying to make sure it wasn't some kind of joke and he was talking seriously. She needed to be a hundred percent sure.

"Yes," he confirmed once again, nodding.

"Castle, I am not gonna read a sex scene!" She declared, making herself sound offended by his request. She needed to back off and just leave. Immediately. The sooner the better.

"Why not?" he asked, looking a bit shocked by her reaction. "You read the first one," he pointed out.

Oh no, he didn't! How dare he mention that!? And he had the audacity to say it straight into her face! That bastard! The moment she thought about the sex scene in the first book and the fact that he had caught her reading it in the bathroom she stared blushing.

"I..I wasn't..." she started but trailed off, not knowing what to say. He got her there. He had a point. She was so busted.

"Don't deny it. I caught you in the act," he reminded her like she didn't know it already. Like she didn't remember it. But she did. She remembered it pretty vividly. She remembered the way she started stuttering her words when he saw her reading the book. The way she tried to deny it but he had caught her in the act so she couldn't say anything more. That was so very true. He needn't remind her that because she felt awkward enough already. And she needed to get a grip of herself. She wanted to make him feel embarrassed of the fact that he asked her to read a sex scene, not the other way around.

"Oaky. But let me ask you something first," she said turning to him. "Were you thinking about me when you were writing this..." she said, making a pause, thinking how to put it, "scene," she finished her sentence and looked at him. "You know... about us?"

"I Uuh... well...uh...I uhm-"

"You know what? Never mind," she interrupted him, waving her hand in order to stop him from saying anything further. "I don't wanna know," she said, turning her head away from him. She couldn't even look at him from embarrassment.

"Oh, come on. Don't act so innocent," he said and she turned around to face him again. "Don't tell me you have never wondered what it would be like if we, you know..."

"No," she exclaimed, trying to sound pretty convinced at what she said, making his statement sound preposterous.

"Liar," he answered her with such a confident tone like he knew she was lying. Like he could see right through her.

Oh, crap! Maybe she overplayed it. She shouldn't have said it like that - like the most outrageous suggestion in the whole world. It was way too much. She should have said it more natural. Damn it! How could she be so stupid!?

"Okay, Castle, would you just leave me read it?" She asked and turned away, and then she started reading.

She finally decided to read the scene. Since she was already there she decided to read it and fulfill Castle's request. It couldn't hurt, could it? And plus, she didn't have much of a choice. So she focused her eyes on the screen before her and started reading. Castle, from the other hand, was pacing up and down through the whole room while she was reading, and she was having a hard time focusing on the book. But all that pacing up and down became just a white noise when she focused on the words of the scene. She got hooked up from the very first word and she quickly became engrossed by the story. So engrossed that she didn't hear any noise anymore, nor did she feel Castle's presence. And while she was reading the scene she couldn't help but imagine her and Castle doing all the stuff written in it. She was trying to get that thought out of her mind, she really did, but without much success. It wasn't helping. She was Nikki Heat after all and Rook was Castle. That was that and she knew it. And Castle, that damn bastard knew it, too. She could bet the house that he was thinking about them when he wrote that scene. It sounded too authentic and so much in her character. Did he know her that well? Were these all just his fantasies? With every sentence she read, the clearer she saw the picture in her mind. And oh boy, it was steamy! And it was written in such details that she could see the picture in her mind pretty vividly. And couldn't get it out anymore. It was really steamy so she crossed her legs, pressing her thighs together and continued reading. She knew she was probably blushing. She felt her cheeks burning because of the heat. It was getting hotter and hotter for her and she started sweating and not just from shame but also from arousal. His words were so arousing, so sexy and so dirty. So well-written.

After Kate read the whole scene she thought about it for a few minutes. She was looking at the screen, pretending she was still reading while million thoughts started running through her head. What Castle was thinking when he wrote that steamy scene? And why did he give it to her and asked her to read it? Did he have any hidden thoughts that she didn't know about? Did he expect something to happen after she read that? Because if Castle thought he could seduce her with his writing he thought wrong. That bastard was way too arrogant to think that his words and the whole scene could have any effect on her. Well, it was true she was turned on a little bit... okay, she was turned on a lot but he didn't need to know that. She needed to calm down a bit and look nonchalant in front of him. She didn't want to let him see how much his steamy scene had affected her. She turned to face him and let him know that she was done. She had finished... with the reading of course. She just hoped that Castle wouldn't ask her too many questions about the whole scene and about her opinion because she thought she wouldn't handle much more.

"I am done," she declared to let him know she had finished reading.

Okay, that was a bad choice of words, she thought to herself. She needed to relax and stay focus.

"So?" he asked and looked at her expectantly.

"What do you want me to do? Point out any mistakes or spelling errors?" She asked, wondering what was she supposed to tell him about the scene. She really didn't know what to say.

"No. Just tell me your opinion."

"It's nice," she said, feeling a bit embarrassed. She could still see the picture that he drew with his words in this steamy scene in her mind. It was really hard to forget such a thing. So sexy and steamy and oh, she just had to stop thinking about it.

"Nice?!" He repeated her word in a questionable demeanor. "Just nice? Not hot... sexy... steamy... racy," he was listing the words and with each one his voice got deeper.

"Yeah, just nice," she repeated and looked down.

"Then what do you think about the characters?" He asked her, looking into her eyes. "Do you think I managed to stay in character of Nikki Heat? Is this something Nikki would do? Hm?"

Why was he asking her such embarrassing questions? How could he did this to her!? She didn't know what she was supposed to say to him. And in that very moment she founded it really hard to think of something. Or to focus on anything else than his sexy words and the way he looked.

"Well, you said she was kind of slutty so I guess it is," she quickly murmured under her breath, wondering how she could make him stop with his embarrassing questions. She felt awkward enough already.

"And is that something the real Nikki Heat would do? Are you slutty?"

She knew what he was doing. She knew that he was trying to affect her. And damn him, it was working.

"I have to go," she said as she got up abruptly from the chair and turned around. But he was right there, standing at her way very near her. And he didn't back off so she couldn't walk away from him freely. She ended up trapped by his body and the desk behind her. And that bastard wasn't moving even an inch furthered so she could go.

"Wait, I am not done here. I have more questions for you." He said and stopped her, showing her that there was no escape.

"What?" she asked, trying to look bored or just annoyed. Or even mad at him. Whatever. Anything but turned on. Because she really was. And she was scared that it would show.

"You didn't tell me what exactly you think of the scene. Was it turning on? Did you find it steamy?"

"I-I don't know. I am not an editor, Castle." She said, trying to avoid his questions.

"Come on, I am asking you seriously. The scene should be moving, sexy... you know, racy. My aim is to turn on the readers. So are you turned on?"

She could believe he had the audacity to ask her such a direct question. Right into her face. He didn't sugarcoat it.

"Oh, your aims are so high," she said sarcastically, mocking him. She was hoping she could offend him and he would just let her walk away from him because she was getting more and more nervous with each question that he asked her. And it was getting hotter with each passed second.

"Rude...but," he said, and went nearer so she had to step back until her lower back hit the desk, "you still have to answer my question, Kate."

"I..I uh-"

She didn't know what to say. It was true that her voice was a bit shaky from want. But not want for him! It was just want. Because of that steamy scene that he wrote. Definitely not for him. Or for his sexy body and his muscles that she could see through his blue shirt. They had nothing to do with it.

"You what?" he asked, tilting his head, looking at her.

"I uh-"

"Tell me... are you dripping wet, Kate?"


	2. Chapter 2: The art of seduction

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. This time is from Castle's POV.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The art of seduction**

When Richard Castle invited Kate at his apartment he couldn't say his intentions were all pure. And he would be lying if he said they got any purer when he saw her dressed with that tight black dress of hers. Because they definitely didn't. He had told her to come over his place to read his new upcoming book. But he forgot to mention what exactly he was going to make her read. He didn't say anything to her over the phone, he just invited her over without going into any specific details. And he didn't just happen to forget to tell her all the details. No, he did it on purpose. He purposely didn't mention what was it all about because he knew that she wouldn't go there had he told her the truth. He had hidden thoughts behind it. And it was all because he was just tired of waiting. He was tired of all the teasing touches and the eye-sex he was giving her all the time. He was tired of everything he did just to make her see, to open her eyes. To make her notice him. He was already too sick and tired of making hints that were either way too subtle for her to notice or she just pretended that she didn't see them at all. It was time for him to make a move. He was done waiting. And that was that! He was a hundred percent sure of it. He needed to do something immediately. And that was what he was planning to do.

He needed to seduce her. To show her that he was right there, waiting for her. He knew the art of seduction. Very well at that. And he could say that he was in a possession of a powerful weapon which was a big plus for him. He possessed a weapon that could help him to seduce her. He had a weapon at his disposal just waiting to be put in a good use. A big and mighty weapon. Though he wasn't bragging. He could put his big weapon in a good use in order to seduce her and that was exactly what he was planning to do. To seduce her with his big weapon. No, not that weapon! Words! He was good with words. He could write a story so moving and touching or so scary and terrifying; a story that could make anyone's heart beat faster in fright and terror. Or one so chilly that could give anyone goosebumps while reading it. He was writer after all and he was really good at it. In fact, he was the best writer one could wish for. Not a very modest one though. But he knew very well that he could write a story specially for Beckett and he had planned everything all along. He wasn't after a scary story though. He was aiming for another kind of story. A sexy, racy, hot, and very steamy one. And so he wrote one. Hotter than the first sex scene in his book "Heat Wave" and far more explicit than that. He wrote it specially for Beckett. It had nothing to do with his new upcoming book but he told her the opposite just to make her go there. He just had to name the characters Nikki and Rook and then he just called Beckett and asked her to come over his house. And so the plan started from the moment she came in.

It was true that he almost forgot his plan, and his name, and even his grammar when he saw her with that tight dress but he needed to focus. He wanted to play it cool. Kate was very surprised when she found out that he wanted her to read the sex scene from the book. He could tell that for sure because it was pretty obvious. But he finally managed to convince her to read it. After all, he didn't expect it to be easy knowing Kate and her stubbornness very well. But she finally agreed and started reading the scene he wrote for her.

Castle started pacing up and down, thinking about Kate. She's been teasing him and torturing him for so long that she deserved this little punishment. He wanted to teach her. To punish her by giving her a taste of her own medicine. She had deserved it. Many times at that. For all her dirty words, innuendos and inappropriate things she had said to him and all the innocent touches and accidental brushes that she had ever did to him. He just had to give her a taste of her own medicine. Even a bite of it. Or maybe a few bites. Because that woman was just cruel. She was such a tease. And she has been torturing him for years. There were so many examples he could think of where she had teased him mercilessly for no apparent reason but just because she liked doing so. When she taught him how to shoot was just the first one of so many others. She had told him that they could always just cuddle after touching him and purposely teasing him under the pretext to show him how to use a gun. Even though he knew very well how to use a gun. Both of his guns actually. And so he couldn't help but imagine her words, seeing them cuddling together in his mind. And not just cuddling though. Or when she told him she had been dying to watch him squirm. She just wasn't playing fair. She never had. How could he not think about all the things she said to him? How could he not imagine her squirming under him with both pain and pleasure? That was just impossible and Beckett knew that very well. Perhaps she just liked teasing him. It seemed that she enjoyed it very much. The examples of how cruel was she when she teased him purposely were numerous. He had plenty of reasons to want to get back at her. To plan some revenge. And so he hoped his plan would work. And the plan was to seduce her. But not just with the steamy scene that he wrote. He didn't give all the credit to his writing even though it was more than good. But his charm, sex appeal and his sexy body were all part of it too. They were all intact, ready to use them and to help himself in order to succeed with his difficult mission.

Castle was walking around, gazing at Kate while she was still reading the scene. He was watching her intently, scrutinizing every slight change of her body. Her cheeks got red, her breathing was obviously getting heavier. And then she crossed her legs, pushing them together more tightly. And these were all signs for her state of mind. She was aroused. He could see that clearly. And he was glad that he had such a good effect on her. His writing actually but it didn't really matter since he was succeeding.

When Kate said she was finished with the reading they started discussing the scene. He started questioning her about it. He wanted to get a sincere confession from her about her opinion on the scene and the fact that she liked reading it. He wanted her to say how much exactly she liked it because it was kind of obvious and yet she was denying it. She was always avoiding his questions. She even wanted to escape but he couldn't let her go. Not before he got what he wanted. He was getting more and more annoyed with her and the fact that she wasn't giving anything away. Though he could see right through her. And that wasn't his plan. He was planning to seduce her with the script. He thought his steamy words and the erotic scene would be more than enough. But obviously he thought wrong. Because she was stubborn. That was Kate after all. And she didn't want to admit she wanted him, pretending that she was untouched. She needed a lesson. He was going to teach her. He had to make her confess. He wanted to make her stop pretending because she wasn't fooling anyone. And if the script didn't do the trick then he had a few other tricks in his sleeve. He finally mustered enough courage and asked her directly.

"So, tell me, are you dripping wet, Kate?" He asked, looking at her. He was scrutinizing every slight change of her body language. Her raspy voice and nervous stuttering were telling him that indeed he was right.

Then Kate looked down, saying "No" to him. Or more precisely she was mouthing the word then she bit her lower lip. Judging by the way she said "No" to him so quietly, it seemed like she wasn't sure about it. But Castle already knew that. Kate was lying because she was embarrassed. Or just didn't want to admit it.

"You are nervous," he stated confidently and she looked up at him again. "It's cute. You are blushing," he said, smiling at her.

"I am not nervous," she protested, denying it. "And I am not blushing. I never blush," she reassured him, saying it matter-of-factly.

"Tell that to your face. Because your cheeks beg to differ."

"Castle, would you just move away?" she asked him, saying it so politely and then she put her hand on his chest, pushing him lightly. But he didn't even flinch. He wasn't going to move away, that was for sure.

"Not before you answer my question," he demanded, moving even closer.

"Which is?" she asked like she didn't know. She was acting clueless but it wasn't going to help her.

"Are you aroused?" he answered as to remind her though he knew for sure that she was well aware of his question and his intentions. It was pretty obvious. "And do you want me to check out for you?" He joked in order to test her and she quickly looked at him, puzzled. And at that moment she looked really, really nervous.

"Castle, don't you dare touch me!" She protested, clearing her voice since it was so raspy. And he knew that it was all from want. Even though she was denying it. After all he wasn't blind.

He knew that she wanted him. He could read her body language, he could see it clearly in her eyes. They were darker, filled with lust. If she didn't want it she would have pushed him away, punched him, poked him, pulled his ear or even kicked him by now. And yet she hadn't done anything of that sort. It was true that she was protesting but it was all for show. She was trying to look nonchalant like she wasn't aroused but she couldn't fool anyone. Certainly not him. Castle knew very well that she wouldn't tell him straightforwardly that she wanted him. She just wasn't that kind of person. But he knew for sure that she wanted it. Well, he wasn't a hundred percent sure but he was ready to take the risk. Because Kate was worthy. He knew she was turned on though she was denying it and he really wanted to see it for himself. Or more precisely to feel it.

"If you touch me, you'll lose your hand!" She said to him as she read his mind and knew what he was thinking even before he did it. She was threatening him us usual with a body damage, saying that she didn't want him. And yet she hadn't done anything to him. Her vain threats couldn't scare him. And plus, she was still touching him. She hadn't moved her hand from his chest since she tried to push him away. Not that she tried anything really. So he could say he was sure that she wouldn't do anything to him if he touched her. He was willing to take the risk. And besides he could stop any time if she said so. And yet he almost sure that she wouldn't want that.

Castle really wanted to check if he was right and was ready to take the risk so he reached out to touch her. He slid his hand through her belly, going south until he reached beneath her dress. It was all pretty easy because the distance was short and mostly, she didn't do anything. Yet. She didn't move away, she didn't protest, she didn't say anything. When he felt the wetness through her panties he immediately got aroused. He ran his fingers carefully through her panties, watching Kate as she grabbed the desk behind her, losing her balance. He started moving his hand carefully, teasing her slowly as she grabbed the desk more firmly, biting her lips to suppress a moan. He was watching her, enjoying the sexy view in front of him as Kate shut her eyes, arching her head back from pleasure. His moves got more confident and faster when she started moving her hips against his hand. She was holding the desk so firmly that her knuckles turned bright. Then he became more persistent and determined, teasing her, listening to her harsh breathing. He was enjoying it and he wasn't the only one. She was loving it. He could tell that for sure. He could see that Kate liked it and enjoyed it, appreciating every single move of his hand. It all became clear when she started moaning. Her moans were soft and very quiet and she made them all involuntary but it was driving him crazy. But he knew that he wasn't done teasing her. He had to tease her just a bit more, to make her beg for him. That was the plan after all. He had proved his statement showing her how much she was turned on and he had already made a point. Loud and clear. Just like her moans that grew louder with every second. But he wasn't going to do anything further until she was begging him. He wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. So he needed to stop. He just had to do it. That was the plan after all. So slid his hand away and halfheartedly and said to her:

"You're right, I should stop. You obviously don't want this," he stated it so smugly and saw the puzzled look on her face when he stopped. "And plus, I value my hand a lot. Both of them, actually." He said and smirked at her. "Especially the right one," he added quickly and she rolled her eyes at him as he walked away from her.

He was so glad to see the look on her face. She looked so frustrated, furious and so turned on at the same time. And a bit confused, too. Castle finally got what he wanted. He teased her a little bit just like she did every singe day when she said some inappropriate and lewd comment and then just walked away from him, leaving him hanging.


	3. Chapter 3: Two can play the game

**AN: Dear readers and followers, the new chapter is finally ready! I am really sorry that I wasn't able to update it sooner but lately I've been very busy. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please, write reviews and let me know what you think. As usual this one is from Kate's POV and the next would be from Castle's. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Two can play the game**

Kate finally gave in. She gave in to Castle. She gave into the sweet sensation, coming from his hand and his expert moves; to the closeness and the sweet heat, coming from his sexy body right next to her. Castle was stroking her slowly and steadily, making her wet with desire. And just as he had set his own rhythm, a bit faster and rougher, he abruptly stopped. What the hell? Why did he stop? She was stunned by him. And how dare he stop like that?! Bastard! He just walked away from her slowly and then he sat on the couch, looking pretty smug about it. Like he won the first prize at some big contest. A contest for teasing her without having any mercy. So how could he just stop like that and act like nothing had happened? It was true that she protested and told him to stop and begged him not do it but she didn't really mean it. Didn't he know that? Wasn't it obvious? But he did it anyway. That bastard! Stupid idiot! How could he do this to her? She was so angry and frustrated with him. He was going to pay for stopping like that and leaving her hanging. She just couldn't believe him. Kate couldn't believe how he dared to touch her but what she couldn't believe even more was how he dared to stop. Castle was definitely going to pay for that! She was going to teach him a lesson. She was standing at the desk, still stunned and a bit annoyed, plotting the perfect revenge. She was going to get him hard and wanting just like he did to her and then she would just stop. She would leave him hanging. Then she would leave the house like that without any explanation. That was what she intended to do. To punish him for what he did to her. She made up her mind pretty quickly because she was so angry at him.

Kate knew what Castle was doing all along. She knew it right away and yet she didn't run away even though it crossed her mind. She knew that Castle was trying to seduce her with his charm, with his dirty words, with the whole scene that he had written. And also with his inappropriate behavior. He was trying to mess with her. She had her suspicions but she gave in and finally let him do whatever he wanted. After all, she wanted it too though she couldn't confess him straightforwardly. But she didn't expect him to stop. Not like that. He left her stunned and a bit confused. But now she knew his game. She knew his intentions which were all just to tease her, obviously, so she was planning to do the same to him. He had earned himself a little punishment with his behavior. Castle deserved some kind of revenge. A small payback. After all, two can play the game. So Kate quickly made a plan in her head and decided to go for it.

"You know what? I changed my mind. Let's discuss the scene you wrote," she stated, rushing to get what she wanted, as she sat on his couch right next to him. "Thoroughly," she underlined her words, making them sound seductive.

She was determined to make him pay. To torture him a bit and make him suffer. To tease him and leave him hanging. Tit for tat. She knew how to seduce a man. Especially Castle because she knew he was such an easy mark. That would be a piece of cake, she knew that. Or at least that's what she thought.

"Okay," he agreed, getting even closer to her.

"So, tell me, Castle, how do you know Nikki Heat so well? How do you know that Nikki likes to take the matter in her own hands, you know, to be initiative? Or was it a wild guess?" She asked him flirtatiously, fiddling with her hair while she talked.

"You are talking about Nikki or yourself?" Castle asked, stuttering his words, sounding a bit nervous.

"About myself," she stated confidently, crossing her legs seductively as she looked at him cautiously. She enjoyed the effect she had on him. He was starting to sweat and she definitely liked it. She liked torturing him and making him nervous. And that was just the beginning.

"I-I I don't-I... I don't know," he stuttered. He was getting more and more nervous with every passed second.

"To tell you a secret," she said as she leaned close to his face as she was about to whisper something in his ear, "you remember when I asked you what Nikki would do after a tough day at work and you suggested to go home and read a book. Take a long bath and drink some wine? Well, you were right. I did exactly the same thing and I really enjoyed it, Castle." She said to him, biting her lip. "So I guess you know me better than I thought. You knew exactly what I needed, Castle."

"Wh-which book were you... were r-reading in-in-n... you know... in t-the... in your bathtub?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She exclaimed, winking at him and then she smiled mischievously, quickly looking away.

"Well, it wasn't a dirty book, was it?" he joked, laughing at his suggestion. But when she didn't deny it his face suddenly stiffed and his laughter faded away, slowly dying with a few nervous coughs. She bit her lip, looking down, making him wonder. She liked that game of teasing. She was going to make him suffer. He was so going to suffer!

"You know what I like doing, Castle?" she asked him after a small pause. She was using her charm and flirting to dazzle him. "I like touching myself," she confessed and smiled mischievously. Then she bit her lip as he almost choked on her words. "Listen, Castle, I am not a teenager who blushes and giggles when being asked about it. You asked me and so I answer you," she declared confidently. "We are all adults here. And I am not ashamed of it. It's a natural thing. A craving that needs to be followed... You know, it's a way to relax... Don't tell me you haven't followed your instinct. You feel that craving, too, don't you?" she asked, looking at him, scrutinizing his face from very close distance.

"I d-d-do... No, I... I-uhm I don't... what? What was the question again?" he started stuttering and she knew her mission to turn his head was definitely working. She was getting pretty close to it. And she was ready to say anything just to tease him some more. To torture him and get back at him. And boy, he was an easy mark and she loved it.

"Do you know what I do like doing?" she asked, getting even closer to his face, just an inch apart from his. "I like reading your book. And I mean lot... Especially that scene from "Heat Wave". You know, page 105... Sometimes I even imagine... No, no. Wait, I can't tell you," she said and giggled like a teenage girl, biting her lower lip, hoping he would be dying to hear the rest of her sentence.

"What? What do you imagine?" he asked quickly, looking at her like a hungry puppy drooling over a bone.

"It's too... I don't know, too personal, Castle. I can't tell you," she shook her head, refusing to say it. She was creating a tension, leaving him hanging.

"Oh, come on. Tell me," he insisted, almost begging her.

"Okay," she quickly agreed, getting what she wanted - his full attention. "But promise not to laugh," she made him promise even though she knew perfectly well that he would be doing anything but laughing.

"I promise," he answered, reassuring her.

"I imagine that..." she started saying, leaving him in suspension, "you were reading it to me out loud while I touch myself, Castle."

"Y-y-o-you d-do?" he stuttered nervously, clearing his throat because his voice immediately got very raspy.

"Yeah," she just nodded her head slightly, enjoying his reaction to her words. "And I imagine that you are doing all these things written in the book to me. I imagine what it would be like while I am all alone in my bathtub, lying there naked, stroking myself," she drew a picture for him, making him imagine it thoroughly. His jaw fell to the floor.

"Wha- uhh... uhm... rea-," he wasn't able to say even one proper word so cleared his throat once again and looked at her questionably. "Really?" He finally managed to ask her

"Noo!" she said straight to his face, seeing that he already bought it. "But you should have seen the look on your face!"


	4. Chapter 4: Heat Wave

**AN: This chapter is from Rick's POV. It's starts from where I left it off. I really hope you like it. Please write comments and let me know what you think about it, I'd really appreciate it. Next chapter would be from Kate's POV and it would be longer than the previous chapters. Also, I promise to make it hotter and dirtier and hopefully more interesting since it's the last one. Really hope that you will be looking forward for it :)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Heat Wave"**

Castle was losing his grip and needed to get it back. He had to concentrate on his mission even though he got a bit distracted. Because Beckett could be such a distraction. A very sexy distraction at that. The best distraction he could wish for. Quite frankly, he didn't know whether she was just making stuff up or she was telling the truth. But either way the picture of her in the bathtub with a naked and soapy body, reading his book while stroking herself was staying in his mind forever. There was no question or any doubt about that. Because now every time he closed his eyes the picture appeared in his mind no matter that she probably made it all up. He didn't care about that. But he had to get out of that bedazzled state that she had managed to put him in no time.

He couldn't deny she was good. He could give her that. But he quickly figured what she was doing to him. He figured it all out the minute she decided to discuss the scene he wrote for her. She wanted to discuss it thoroughly as she emphasized. Sp he instantly knew that she was trying to get back at him. But she wasn't going to win this. There was no way. After all that was his game not hers. And he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. All he needed to do was to concentrate. And erase the dirty picture of naked Beckett from his mind. Or at least save it for later.

There was just a big silence since Beckett told him that she was joking. A bit awkward but he was going to break it anyway. He just had to do it in order to turn the tables. And he just knew the way he could do that.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" He suggested, looking at her again.

"What?" She asked as she had been in a deep thought and couldn't hear his question at all.

"The book. "Heat Wave". Do you want me to read it to you right now?"

"No. I'd better go," she exclaimed and quickly got up from the couch, ready to take off. "I have a date, remember?"

"But it's still early," he protested, pouting at her. He couldn't just let her go. He most certainly didn't want to.

"I have to take a bath and change," she justified herself, making a lame excuse.

"But you said you're dressed liked that because of your date. So I guessed that you were ready to go."

"Right," she nodded, biting her lip nervously.

Did she made up this date of hers? But why would she do that, he wondered.

"Still, I'd better get going. It's getting late." Kate said, making her way to the door.

"Ha!" Castle exclaimed, trying a bit different approach to make her stay since asking her politely wasn't enough.

"What?" she stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

"Nothing," he stated, crossing his arms, looking at her with a certain disapproval.

"Fine. I'll go." She said and turned away again, ready to leave.

"Fine! Go! You see, I knew you'd do that. You're just scared. I knew you wouldn't handle it," he said, daring her.

She turned and looked at him saying, "Oh, please," shaking her head. Now she looked a bit angry at him.

"You chickened out and now you're going away. You just couldn't handle it. I know you can't control yourself around me," he stated smugly, mocking her. "And especially since we're all alone in my house. Just the thought of it is making you blush. So now you wanna run away. Hide. As usual. That's so typical for you," he continued teasing her, hoping it would get her frustrated enough and she would finally change her mind though his approach was little risky.

"Okay!" she paced up, sitting on the couch. She was obviously really frustrated. "Fine! Go ahead. Read!" She dared him and crossed her arms angrily.

That's how you do it, he thought to himself, smiling at his achievement. Though it was a bit tricky he managed to convince her, knowing her well enough and the way she would react to his provocation.

"Fine, I will." He declared, matching her anger and got up from the couch. "Thanks for staying by the way," he went searching for the book and once he found it, he sat on the couch right next to her even closer than the first time. "Now shut up and listen!" He opened the book, searching for the right page.

"I am all ears," she stated, looking at her fingernails, pretending to be bored.

After just a few seconds of searching Castle opened the book on the page he was looking for. Page 105, of course.

"Wow, you found it pretty fast," she teased him. It seemed that she was calm once again. She seemed really peaceful, her anger long gone, and instead she was being playful with him. He was so glad that after all she decided to. Glad that he managed to convince her to stay.

"After all, I wrote it." Castle answered back, matching her playfulness.

"Yeah. That must be the reason," she answered skeptically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I can massage your feet and read the book at the same time if you want to." He suggested, hoping she would take his offer.

"Yeah, I guess you don't even need to read it. You probably know it all by heart," she teased once again, smiling playfully at him.

"That makes two of us," he answered her teasing comment, teasing her back. He liked her giddy mood and her playfulness. But then she didn't say anything else so he decided to try again.

"I wasn't kidding about the foot massage. I could really do it while I am reading. If you want to relax a bit. Because honestly you look a bit tense."

"No, Castle, thanks. I am good," she declined politely his offer and it seemed he wasn't going to convince her anyway. So her decide to just drop it.

"Are you sure you don't wanna make yourself more comfortable on my couch?" He asked, concerned, looking at her.

"I am fine. You can read now," she asked him to hurry.

"I hope you would always be so eager," he joked but he saw that she just rolled eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. Here we go," he said and then he looked down at the book and started reading to her. "Tentatively, slowly, each drew an inch closer, each still silent, each still holding the other's steady gaze. Whatever worry or uncertainty or conflict she'd felt before, she pushed it aside as too much thinking. At that moment, Nikki Heat didn't want to think. She wanted to be."

It seemed like Kate wasn't paying much attention to his reading and his words so he sat closer to her on the couch, leaning close to her ear, trying to read a bit more slowly and sexily. So he continued reading with a steady and sexy tone, "She reached out and gently touched his jaw where she had struck him earlier. She rose up on one knee and leaned forward to him and, rising above him, lightly kissed his cheek. Nikki hovered there, studying the play of shadows and candlelight on his face. The soft ends of her hair dangled down and brushed him. He reached out, gently smoothing one side back, lightly stroking her temple as he did."

It seemed the situation quickly turned around. His reading so close to her ear was doing the trick because Kate was obviously listening to him very carefully, paying her full attention to his words, and to him as well. He knew that closing the distance between them would be enough to make her listen to him carefully. And plus, he was so close to her that she could probably hear his words even if he whispered them. So close that she probably could feel his breath on her cheek when he breathed out in her ear. And she obviously liked it because she haven't moved even an inch apart.

"Leaning there above him, Nikki could feel the warmth from his chest coming up to meet hers and she inhaled the mild scent of his cologne," he continued reading, hoping that she could feel heat from his body as well as the gentle brushes he made against her hand which may seem to her like an innocent brushes all by accident but he was doing them purposely. "The flickering of the candles gave the room a feeling of motion, the way it looked to Nikki when the plane she was in flew through a cloud. She pressed herself down to him and he came to meet her, the two of them not so much moving as drifting weightless toward each other, attracted by some irresistible force in nature that had no name, color, or taste, only heat."

While he was reading, he gazed at Kate from time to time, scrutinizing her face and her reactions to his words. So far so good, he thought. It seemed she was mesmerized by his words, his sexy husky tone, and by the feeling of the gentle brushes on her hand against his. He guessed that she could feel the heat of his hand, his body being so close to hers, because he most definitely could feel it. So he continued reading the book to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Dirty shots

**AN: The final chapter is finally ready! Warning: it's rated M! Just as I promised you this chapter is longer, a lot hotter and a bit dirtier than the previous chapters. I really hope you like it. It's from Kate's POV. Please, let me know what you think about this chapter and the whole story. Just write your opinion, I'd really appreciate it. Pretty please :)) Thank you in advance.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Dirty shots**

"Come to my bedroom, I wanna show you something."

These were Castle's words after he finished reading the scene from "Heat Wave" to her.

"Haven't I heard that before?" Kate joked but didn't protest, just got up and followed him to the bedroom. She didn't even need to think about it twice, she quickly decided to follow Castle and see what he was up to.

He made her sit on the one side of the bed. "Look at that," he stated, pointing at the cupboard near the bed.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked, confused.

"The bottle of tequila," he clarified, taking it off from the cupboard, putting the bottle on the nightstand right next to her. "Wouldn't be a waste not to drink it?" he stated. "Wanna drink some shots?" he suggested nonchalantly and looked at her.

She thought about it for a moment. She couldn't help but ask herself was this some kind of a trick. Was Castle planning to do something like the previous time again? Maybe he wanted to seduce her once again and leave her hanging. But wait, that was her plan, too. So she couldn't let him win. He had distracted her from her mission with his whole reading to her the book but now she was focused once again. Or at least tried to stay focus and not let him play any other tricks on her. This time she wanted to be the one who played him. Kate wanted to play her own game. She was planning on getting Castle hot and bothered and leaving him just like he did. That was going to be her revenge. Though she may forgotten about it for a brief moment, or maybe not so brief - whatever, she was going to do it. She was determined to get back at him. So when Castle asked her do drink shots she really had to think about it. Think about his intensions and make a plan.

Kate couldn't help but think of the scene from "Heat Wave" that Castle read to her just a while ago and the fact that it all started with tequila shots. That was how Nikki and Rook started their affair - by drinking shots, and eventually they ended up in bed. So she quickly made a plan in her head and smiled mischievously at herself. "Sure," she answered nonchalantly and shrugged. She didn't want to seem too eager about it. She wanted to sound like "Yeah, whatever. I don't mind drinking shots. I wouldn't mind if we don't drink, too."

"I'll bring glasses," Castle said and quickly went out of the room, then came back after a few seconds, carrying a tray filled with small glasses, a lemon and salt. He put the tray on the nightstand tight next to her and filled each glass with the liquid. He cut a few small slices of lemon and carefully put them on the tip of each glass.

Then he sat right next to her on the bed, giving her the first glass of shot. The book and more specifically scene with the shots Rook and Nikki were drinking could get out of her head. She could see the picture in her mind and it wasn't going away any time soon so she really wanted to try it out for real. With Castle. That was the plan. But she didn't know how to ask him to lick the salt off each other's hands, or bodies, or... She had to focus! Kate decided to keep silence at least for now. She wasn't going to ask him right away. She got too scared to ask him straightforwardly anyway. Seeing that he took the salt, licking his hand, she did the same. After he sprinkled some salt on his hand he passed it on to her and she couldn't help but notice the way his fingers brushed hers lightly. She shivered just from this small contact, knowing what he could do to her with his hand. Picturing what he could do to her in her mind. Damn that bastard and his stupid hand! And his fingers, too! Images of the scene that he wrote for her and particularly one detailed description came to her mind. And she just couldn't get it out no matter how hard she tried. But she really needed to stay focus. So Kate just tried to put that thought away, and did the same as Castle, licking the salt off her own hand.

"Cheers," Castle said, clicking the glass with hers and quickly drank up the shot. And so did she, sucking the lemon after that. The first drink came down easily.

"Another one?" he suggested, pointing at the glasses set on the nightstand. There were so much more to drink.

"Okay," she nodded.

Since the salt was still in her hand she licked her wrist this time and then sprinkled some salt on it and then gave it to Castle.

"Wanna make it more interesting?" he asked with certain enthusiasm, taking the salt from her hand. "Let's lick the salt off each other," he suggested.

Maybe it was kind of obvious that she really wanted it because Castle didn't even wait for a response, and so she didn't say anything. All he did was to silently ask her for permission with his eyes and she gave him her hand in a response. He caught her hand in his, moving it to his mouth and slowly licked the salt she had put on her wrist. Seeing the way he licked her wrist so slowly and deliberately, she was glad that he was holding her hand tight because it started shaking. Damn Castle and his tongue! And all the things that he could do with it. She could picture it pretty vividly. But he finally let go of her hand and drank up another shot.

It was her turn. But she was too scared to ask for some other place, a more intimate one. And plus, it was too early. She was going to torture him slowly. So she went for his hand just like he did. She licked his wrist off and sprinkled some salt on the wet place, licking it slowly. Her tongue lingered there, licking the same spot over and over again. Then she took the shot and drank up. She was afraid even to look at him at that moment because if she looked at him he could probably read her. Read all the dirty things that were running through her mind lust by seeing the lust in her eyes.

"Since we get to choose the spot, I choose..." he made a small pause, getting near her ear "your neck," he whispered.

Her neck. It wasn't that bad, she thought to herself. Was it getting hotter in there? Because she definitely felt warm and even hot but she blamed the tequila shots for that.

"Hold my drink," he said, giving her the glass. Then Castle moved closer to her neck and she shivered when he brushed her ear while moving her hair out of his way. He quickly licked the spot right under her earlobe and she caught the glass more tightly in her hand, careful not to spill it. She tilted her head to give him more access as he sprinkled the salt on her neck. But as he started licking the spot under her ear so slowly and deliberately, she quickly bit her lip, trying to hold still. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but moan his name when he licked her sensitive earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

"Castle... " she moaned his name softly and involuntary as he ran his tongue around her earlobe so slowly and deliberately. "You're not playing fair," she mumbled, trying to smooth things out. But he didn't say a thing, he just took his drink from her shaky hands and that wasn't very fair, too. And plus, she could even see the smirk on his face while he was drinking his shot. That bastard! He really wasn't playing fair. So she wasn't going to play fair, too. Tit for tat. She was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. She quickly took the salt in her hands and gave him her glass, and moved nearer him, close to his face. Then she licked the spot under his ear, making it wet for the salt.

"Tilt you head, Castle," she purred his name seductively in his ear and when he obeyed she put some salt on the spot where she had licked him, and after that she started licking him there more slowly and purposely. Then she grazed his earlobe and tugged it lightly, making him arch his head back, suppressing a moan deep inside his throat. She saw the way he swallowed hard to suppress his moan and so she smiled at herself. She took the shot from his hand, drinking it up.

Then Castle took her hand in his and she rose up. "For the next place of your body you have to strip off your dress," he noted.

"What?" she asked, confused as she looked at his blue eyes.

"It's your belly," he stated confidently.

Her belly? That wasn't so bad. She could live with that. Her belly wasn't that sensitive spot, or at least she hoped so. It was close to her hot spot but she tried not to think about it because it wasn't helping at all. She tried to look very calm as Castle started unzipping her dress. She had nothing against him stripping her dress but she didn't like the way Castle was doing it. Or it was quite the opposite because she liked it very much. Way too much. He was brushing her naked spine with his fingertips and slowly unzipping the dress. He just wasn't playing fair. And plus, he was so very close to her. So close that she could feel his hot breath on her shoulder as he was unzipping her dress. And it seemed like it was taking him hours to unzip just one simple dress. Bit he was doing it on purpose, she could tell. That bastard knew how to tease her without actually kissing her or touching her on an inappropriate place. And he was very good at it.

Then finally she sat on the bed again as he pushed her down, going on top of her. First he removed the lemon and took the glass with his hand. Then he bent down and put the glass on her belly and she shivered when the cold glass made a contact with her warm skin.

"Stand still or you'll spill it," he instructed her and started licking her belly, getting it wet with his warm tongue. He sprinkled some salt there and started licking it again. He was looking at her and she was staring back, seeing him still licking her belly even when the salt was long gone. Then his tongue started moving all around her belly, licking slowly and tentatively around her navel. She shut her eyes, throwing her head back as the tip of his tongue touched her belly button. She bit her lip hard when he swirled his tongue there and then around her navel, suppressing a moan, desperately trying to stand still. Damn Castle and his orders to stay still. How could she stay still when he did that to her? He finally took the glass in his mouth and drank the shot up.

Kate looked at him, wondering where to lick him next in order to get back at him. She was in her underwear and he was still fully clothed and that just wasn't fair. "Take off your shirt," she said and he silently obeyed her. "Lay on your stomach," she instructed him.

"Why?" He asked, obeying her without any hesitation.

"I am gonna lick it off your spine," she explained to him. She moved around and bent down, getting closer to Castle. And then she started licking his spine, sipping salt there after that. Castle seemed pretty solid and didn't even move. That wasn't very fair. How could be so focused? She drank her shot, thinking about next place that she was going to choose.

"Lay on your belly," Castle instructed her gently and she looked at him questionably. "It's the small of your back," he clarified for her the place where he would lick her next.

She silently obeyed him, not knowing what exactly he was planning to do to her. The small of her back. She walked right into that one. It was a very sensual place and he probably knew that very well. How did he know that her spine was so very sensitive, she wondered. Well, she could easily say that she every spot of her body was sensitive if Castle was the one who was licking and touching it. Or kissing it. Or both. She really needed to stop thinking about it and yet she couldn't. First it was her belly and then it was her spine. Where would he lick her next? Between her thighs? He would lick her there without any mercy until she started begging him? To stop? Or to continue? She put that thought away, trying to concentrate on the thought how to make him beg and not be the other way around.

After she was on her belly, Castle hovered above her while Kate was waiting patiently for him to begin. He licked the small of her back gently and very quickly, making her want more. She was starting to get impatient. And yet she couldn't complain about it. She didn't want to say anything to Castle. She wasn't going to let him win. So she just bit her lip, silently enjoying the small and quick licks from Castle's merciless tongue. It was a bittersweet torture. But pretty soon it came to an end. Though Kate really wished it didn't. But her mind alerted her that she had to focus. She had to play it cool and not let Castle see how much she liked it. So she just rose from the bed, trying to look nonchalant.

She waited for a seconds, thinking which place on Castle's body was most sensitive. And how to drive him crazy. How to make him give up. To make him beg for more. And soon enough the thought of something. The next spot would be his neck. This time she hoped that she would be able to hit just the right spot. She was going to play rougher since he had deserved it. She didn't warn him though, didn't say a word - she just got closer to him, looking in his eyes which were already filled with lust and yet he obviously wasn't ready to admit it. But she was going to make him confess. Or otherwise, if he didn't give up, she would make him suffer. She would torture him more. She was ready for it. Kate was well prepared and hoped she would win this game. She licked his neck at first just for a brief moment and after she sprinkled the salt she continued with her mission. She was licking around his pulse point, getting a bit rougher with it, sucking his sensitive skin there. By the time she was done, his neck got a bit flushed where she had sucked him and licked mercilessly. So she drank her shot, seeing that Castle wasn't going to give up. At least not yet. So Kate wondered what he had in mind next. Where would the place the salt?

"Get on your belly," he instructed her as he just had read her mind and she did it without any questions. "I am gonna lick the salt off your butt," he added when she was already laying comfortable on her stomach.

"My butt?" she turned to face him, searching for his face to see if he was talking seriously. "Castle you're not putting anything on my butt," she protested.

"Relax, it's gonna be on your butt cheek, of course." he reassured her. "Don't you trust me?"

Didn't she trust him? She most definitely did but Kate didn't know if she could trust herself. But she didn't say anything - she silently agreed by burying her face in the pillow. Castle tucked her panties away slightly, baring her skin just enough to make a place for the salt. When he licked her left butt cheek she curled her toes, trying to hold still. She felt how he sprinkled some salt on her naked skin where she had licked her earlier. And then he started licking it off. He used slow deliberate licks, swirling his tongue round and round her sensitive naked skin over and over again. She grabbed the bed sheet underneath her and squeezed it lightly. But when he moved his tongue slightly to the right direction, she squeezed the sheet more tightly in her hands, burying her face deeper into the pillow, trying not to make any sound, or moan or even scream. Because what he was doing to her was pure torture. But she just grunted in the pillow, trying really hard not to move or squirm or maybe push her hips further into his merciless tongue. Because Castle just had no mercy. She was really close to give into the sweet sensation. Actually she was just about to move her hips into his mouth and moan freely without any restrains when she felt that Castle was moving back her panties on. Then he moved away from her, getting off the bed. That bastard! She didn't even see if he drank his shot or not. Not that it matter anyway. The shots had become just a pretext a really long time ago. They both knew that. Kate was well aware of Castle's intensions or at least she could take a guess. She knew he was trying to seduce her. But what she didn't know was whether Castle wanted to torture her just like she wanted to do. To torture him bit by bit. Or was he planning to stop like the previous time? She didn't care much anyway because she was planning to win this. So his intensions didn't really matter to her. The important thing was the game. And she needed to focus and think of a way to win this game. Because this time she had to make him go wild. She had to make him beg for more. He went too far and she was going to return the favor.

She quickly decided this time would be his chest. A very sensitive spot, she hoped. She didn't let him know though, she just told him to lie on the bed and he did what she asked. When she got on bed and straddled him in order to lick his chest she immediately felt his erection under her hips. But she needed to focus and not do anything too blunt. She bent down to lick his chest, looking at him. His chest fell up and down as he breathed harshly when she moved even closer. The way he was looking at her - with eyes filled of lust - she felt so giddy and desperately wanted to do so much more than just lick his chest. But she had to repress herself, wanting just to torture him. So she sprinkled some salt on his chest and stared licking it. She went way beyond the perimeters of the salt, licking further around but he didn't say anything. She felt just how much he enjoyed it and yet he didn't make a sound. She swirled her tongue around his nipple, licking it as she moved her hips, rubbing her own body against his. She wanted just to tease him. But honestly, Kate didn't know who she tortured more - Castle or herself. Because it was definitely hard for her to resist him. And obviously it was hard for him, too. Both metaphorically and literally speaking. She didn't know about Castle but she was dying to move her lips and just kiss him, and taste him. And do things to him... Feeling his damp chest against her naked skin felt so erotic and pleasurable. But the bastard didn't say anything. He was so calm and well-possessed. Well, he was moving his hips rhythmically just like she did in order to torture him some more but other than that - nothing. She had no idea before but it seemed like he had the patience of a saint. Bastard! It was obvious that he liked it. Ohh, he enjoyed it so very much but he was playing it cool. In fact, he probably was enjoying it even more than her but the nerve he had - to hide it so well! She was glad that he was still wearing his pants on because she was getting wetter and wetter with each move they made. She was so close to change her mind and give up on the game just because. But she had to make him suffer some more. It wasn't enough for her. And plus, he didn't react as she expected. So she finally gave up. She got up and drank her shot.

The hard part was coming. It was Castle's turn. She just hoped she wouldn't be coming, too. Kate knew pretty well that after what she did to him Castle would do much, much worse. Or much better - depends the way you look at it. But she wanted to be able to resist him. He had to be the one begging. She just had to make him suffer just like he did. He played her before so now it was her turn. She wasn't going to give up yet. Not until he gave up first. At least that was the plan. Until she heard him saying:

"I am gonna lick your inner thigh."

The way he said the words - with such a determined and sexy demeanor. He always sounded so confident and acted so smug. So he was gonna lick her thigh. Oh, boy she was so screwed! She didn't want to give up just yet though. So she just had to play it cool. Just like Castle did a few minutes ago. It can't be so hard, she thought to herself. And yet she wasn't even sure whether she would be disappointed if Castle tried to do something more than just lick the salt off her thigh or if he didn't even try anything at all. Because that was Castle after all. She didn't know which option she should be pulling for.

"Spread your legs for me," Castle instructed her with a low husky voice after she made herself comfortable on the bed. His words sounded so sexy to her that her belly trembled even before he had done anything to her. Just the thought of it made her sweat. She looked at him and silently obeyed his request by spreading her legs, granting him access to her inner thigh. He bent down and looked at her as she was silently waiting in anticipation. He started licking her inner thigh gently in order to apply some salt after that. Then he sprinkled salt and started licking her there. She knew he could clearly see how turned on she was because her panties were dripping wet. And he could probably smell her arousal from that close distance. And yet he didn't touch her or moved his mouth even an inch than necessary. He didn't try anything. That stupid bastard! He was going to drive her insane. Because she was definitely going wild. It was driving her crazy. His lick, the feeling of his wet swirling tongue against her hot sensitive flesh so close to her center... It was driving her nuts and so she was biting her lip as hard as she could to restrain herself from moaning. Or even screaming because he had no mercy with that playful tongue of his. She couldn't help but think of all the things he could do to her with his merciless tongue. And she could imagine them all pretty vividly at that very moment. How she could not think about it when he was an inch away from her center? Just one tiny small inch away from the place she wanted him most.

"Oh, Castle," she couldn't help but moan in the end. She just couldn't help it. And she didn't want to. Not anymore.

"What?" he asked, looking at her so smugly. He looked at her like he won. He thought that she was going to give up. And she was almost ready to do it. She knew she couldn't fight it much longer. But then she quickly changed her mind, seeing his smug demeanor. She was filled with want and yet she didn't want to give up just yet. She was going to win this. He would be the one to beg her. Now it was a matter of honor and pride. She just couldn't let him win. She didn't want to see him gloat.

So she responded, "My turn," as she rose from the bed. "Take off your pants," she commanded and he silently obeyed, quickly taking them off. She just bent down, getting closer to him and knelt on the bed, facing his legs. Then she just started at him, making him wait. He was wearing white briefs and she immediately noticed how see-through they were. But she needed to focus. She sprinkled some salt right under his belly and slowly started licking it off. She continued her path downward, her tongue going to the waistband of his underwear. She saw him twitching for attention and she haven't even touched him. At least not yet. But it was really hard for Kate to restrain herself. Even more when Castle just couldn't stop teasing her even for a few seconds. And it was really distracting when he did such things to her. He had his hand on her behind, touching her gently there, exploring, but she didn't mind it at all. Just a few seconds ago he had his tongue there so how could she mind it and why. In fact, she even liked it. She liked it a lot. But the mission was to tease him and torture him, not the other way around. She tried to ignore his naughty hand even though that every move he made was making it harder to concentrate because he was getting more and more inappropriate with each passed second. But she was returning the favor as well. She was still licking him, teasing him, circling round and round his navel with her tongue.

"I think the salt is gone," he stated calmly and lifted up his head to look at her.

It took her a few second to hear his words properly and to get the meaning of it. But she finally got what he meant to say - it was his turn again. He passed her the shot and she drank up slowly, hoping she could cool down a bit. She drank really, really slowly, buying herself enough time to prepare. To cool off a bit and just get ready for the next round.

"Take off your bra," Castle said after he took away her glass and put it on the nightstand. Kate took it off slowly and hesitantly, reveling her naked swollen nipples. They were so hard from all the tease and no real action. Hard just like his hard erection. He leaned on his elbow and got near her breasts. Then he sprinkled some salt between her chest and murmured, "Let's put this away," putting the salt on the nightstand when his hand brushed her nipple. Her body jerked, responding to his touch involuntary. "I am sorry," he apologized but she knew it wasn't sincere. Not even the slightest.

"Right," she answered skeptically, rolling her eyes at him, biting her lower lip hard in order to swallow a moan that desperately wanted to escape her lips.

"Yeah, I am not. Actually I liked it," he informed her and started licking the salt off her chest. "I am not the only one who liked it though," he stated smugly, interrupting his sweet licks, looking at her eyes but she quickly looked away. "You liked it, Kate, didn't you?" He asked, looking at her reaction as he encircled her nipple with his thumb. And once again her body responded but she bit her lip again to suppress a moan. "Say it, Kate. Say that you like it," he demanded, playing with her tight nipple. This time she couldn't help but moan, her body jerking with pleasure from his sweet assault. "Say it or I'll stop," he even threatened her. "Do you like it or not? Hmm, Kate?" he asked, purring her name in the end and turned his attention to her other nipple, teasing it as well. But she could see clearly that he was still waiting for an answer. And he could stop at any moment.

"Yes, yes," she gave away, gasping the words out loud. She just couldn't stand anymore. She just wanted more, not just a few teases and be over with it. She wanted him to continue and she knew that if she didn't say anything now then he would probably just stop. To show her he can do whatever he wants. To teach her. She didn't want to think about the game anymore. She didn't want to think about anything else but Castle at that moment. Everything else didn't matter to her. All she knew that it felt so good being under Castle. She enjoyed feeling his almost-naked body against her own, feeling his hot breath against her skin. She liked his sweet assault he was doing with his mouth and she wanted more. Immediately. She didn't want him to stop.

"Yes what?" he asked, giving her a satisfied grin. Then he continued with the sweet torture he was doing to her oversensitive nipple.

"Yes, yes! I like it! I like it, Castle!" she gave up, gasping the words breathlessly. She certainly didn't want him to give up on pleasing her so she had to confess. She didn't want him to stop. Not now. Not anymore. Not ever.

"Hmm," Castle just made a satisfied sound and looked at her. Her eyes were already pleading him to do something and she was just waiting. Not very patiently though.

And so he did. Kate moaned loudly the minute Castle's soft tongue touched her sensitive nipple. Now she could moan freely. She liked the way he swirled his tongue, licking her oh-so-sensitive skin. She could finally enjoy it freely without any restrains. She already gave up on the game so she had nothing to lose. And that was that. Just a few rushed licks and swirls of his tongue. But she needed more. She desperately wanted Castle to do something about it. But he just continued teasing her bit by bit. Each nipple at a time. Licking it, teasing her painfully slowly.

"Oh, Castle, please," she was going to beg him not to stop and just hurry up but at that very moment he sucked her nipple hard and she gasped out "fuck".

"Please, fuck?" he mused her. "It's what I intend to do," he stated smugly.

"Just hurry. Please."

He quickly obeyed and started kissing her chest, going down her stomach, placing a few angel kisses all over her belly. And she really liked where he was heading. But then he suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure, Kate? Are you sure you want this?" he asked, looking at her.

"Ohh yess, Castle. I am not drunk or anything, I assure you."

"Oh, I know you're not drunk," he stated confidently.

"How do you know that?"

"Because this wasn't alcohol," he explained, pointing at the glasses on the nightstand and more specifically at the bottle.

"What do you mean?" she looked at him, puzzled.

"The bottle of tequila was filled with water. It was pure water, Kate." Castle informed her, smiling smugly.

"Oh, it was anything but pure, Castle." She answered back, smiling at him.

It was water. So the plan was his after all. Castle knew everything all along. He had planned this before she even came at his house. And in the end she was the one who ended up begging for more. But did that mean that he have won? And that she have lost the game? In her opinion it was pretty arguable. Well, since Castle continued working his way through, and she was feeling his wet tongue all over her body, exploring every inch of it slowly, she could most certainly claim that she felt like a winner.


End file.
